Southside Serpents
The Southside Serpents '''frequently known as the the '''Serpents, is a gang operating in Stockholm Bay, formed to provide protection from a mexican drug cartel in 70s. The group has roughly thirty members, however only a few are important in this series. History The gang was formed in 1976 by an army veteran named William Brackman and with the help of his step-brother, Neal Brackman and an irish immigrant named Martin Delaney. In the 70s, Stockholm Bay was controlled by the Lucero Cartel. After Martin got into a fight with a low-ranking member of the cartel, William created the gang as protection against the cartel. A drug war raged on for many years between the two gangs, and ended when Neal was killed by the boss of the cartel, Esteban which spaced out Martin and Brackman and ended with the gang split up for several years. However, after Martin's son was born the gang got back together and after a few months got an influx of new members, forming the Serpents. Activities & Chapters The Southside Serpents are apart of all sorts of different activities, however each of the three chapters specializes in a different kind of criminal activity, however they frequently do other different activities no matter their chapter. 'First Chapter '- The first chapter was the initial chapter, and was founded by William Brackman in 1976. This chapter specializes in the drug trade, and occasional protection rackets. This series focuses on the members of this chapter. 'Second Chapter '- The second chapter specializes in arms trafficking. 'Third Chapter '- The third chapter is the most peaceful and has the lowest injury and death rate. This chapter uses legal business fronts and loan sharking. The people who join this chapter are frequently insulted for being wimps and taking the easy route, however they also tend to be the smartest chapter. Hierarchy The hierarchy of the Serpents was created by William Brackman. He is an army vet, so he based many of the ranks off ranks in the army. He refers as it as the Brackman Ranking System, and later in the series several other gangs around the area begin to pick up the same ranking system that he created. 'Founder '- This is the only rank that belongs to exclusively one person, the founder was the first president. 'President '- Leader of the Southside Serpents, the highest ranking in the ranking system (apart from founder) receives the largest cut from the gangs operations, and overlooks everything the gang does and has the final decision at all times. The President is the only member of the gang who is not part of a specific chapter. 'Lieutenant '- The second highest ranking in the Southside Serpents, Lieutenants overlook and lead a specific chapter in the gang. This means they are in charge of several people, they go and live with their chapter, and lead the operations that they conduct. Lieutenants get a high cut, however it is less than the president's. 'Sergeant '- A sergeant is the second in charge of a specific chapter, and tends to serve as the lieutenants right-hand-man. Sergeants have higher authority than most members of each chapter, apart from the lieutenant. Sergeants receive a slightly higher than average cut, in the past there have been sergeants who petition for a higher cut however it has never ended up working out with the president. 'Deputy '- Serves as a bodyguard to the president, and sometimes Lieutenants have deputies. They receive an average cut, and in the hierarchy are slightly higher than privates. 'Treasurer '- Treasures are in charge of the income of the gang, and they follow under the president's orders to give each member of the gang their cut. 'Secretary '- Secretaries are in control of the different records that the gang keep. They also help the president plan operations that they will do. Secretaries tend to have a good relationship with the president. 'Private '- A private is the average member, and a majority of members of the gang are privates. Privates have gone through the initiation ritual and can range from being inexperienced to more experienced than a sergeant. They can be recruited up the ranks by the president, however this only happens if the sergeant dies, resigns, or is kicked out. 'Candidate '- This is the lowest rank in the Serpents, Candidates are brand new and technically aren't even members of the gang. They just hang out with their assigned chapter until they go through the initiation ritual. They are only usually a part of smaller and less important operations, where there is little threat. They usually are not very well trusted by the rest of the gang, and tend to be insulted until they eventually become a private. Candidates are also members of the Serpents who are on probation after breaking a lesser rule in the Serpents Code. Rules The Southside Serpents go by a certain rules system, developed by William Brackman - known as The Serpent's Code. The serpents code consists of five rules, if any of these rules are broken the perpetrator may be banished from the club, killed by the other members, or they may just loose their rank and go down to a candidate. 'First Rule '- The first rule is one of the worst rules that has one of the harshest punishments. This rule is when a member of the gang (no matter their rank) murders another member in cold blood. This is usually met with death, however under some conditions there may be a trial, or the person may just be banished from the club. 'Second Rule '- The second rule is similar to the first, and this is rule is that no member of the gang can betray any of the members, or the gang itself. This tends to result in the perpetrator getting kicked out, however it can result in death. It all depends on how bad they betray the rest of the club. 'Third Rule '- The third rule is situational, if a member of the gang is killed or imprisoned his family and friends will be accounted for by the members of the gang. This happens quite frequently, considering the high death and prison rate. 'Fourth Rule '- The fourth rule states that if a shootout or some other event occurs, another member cannot leave an associate or another member of the gang behind to die. 'Fifth Rule '- The fifth rule is that the president has the final say in everything, however if he commits one of the rules against the Serpents code, the rest of the gang will put up a trial and vote to decide what punishment he should get. Category:Organizations